Vida
by B1329-0
Summary: Tras caer en los brazos de Evey, V continua con vida. Capítulo único.


_Y claro... si escribía uno sobre la muerte _(aviso para los despistados o los que empiecen a las bravas por este fic: Hay otro. Se llama_ "Muerte" _y para quitar el mal sabor de boca de este sindios de muertes, viene bien leerse este)_, estaba cantado que iba a escribir uno con V vivo. Si no, no seria yo, está claro._

_Ale, enjoy... y ¡Recuerden, recuerden el cinco de Noviembre, majetes!_

* * *

Apoyo mi cabeza en tu pecho y contengo la respiración. Cierro los ojos y pido con todas mis fuerzas notar un leve resquicio de vida.

Mi cara está cubierta por tu sangre; pero, ¿qué importa?

Tu corazón late.

Débil… pero hay vida en ti.

—_¡V!_ —grito moviendo tu cabeza tratando, desesperadamente, de despertarte.

No te mueves.

No dices nada. Ni un murmullo que haga pensar que sigues con vida; pero tus débiles pulsaciones rompen esa posibilidad.

Tu vida se niega a dejarte. Tu corazón se niega a abandonarme.

Pronto será la hora y tengo que sacarte de aquí como sea.

Miro el reloj y me relajo al comprobar que un queda tiempo para acompañarte a La Galería y regresar aquí.

—_Evey…_ —un susurro. Un leve susurro que me devuelve la vida.

No lo pienso dos veces y me deshago de la máscara. Haces un intento por abrir los ojos; pero incluso esta débil luz es demasiado potente para ellos.

Te incorporó levemente y toses. Un fino hilo de sangre recorre la comisura de tus labios y con mi dedo índice lo limpio.

Las heridas continúan sangrando. Se que es grave. Se que eres fuerte.

Por fin abres los ojos y me miras.

No dices nada.

Solo me miras.

Sonrió y beso tus parpados con todo el cariño del mundo. Tus ojos son azules y profundos como el océano. No quiero salir de esas aguas tranquilas nunca. Quiero pasarme la vida descansando en ellos. Amándote.

_—¿Puedes levantarte?_ —te pregunto con suavidad. Haces un intento, pero desistes. Vuelves a toser y me sonríes débilmente.

_—Esto no debería acabar así…_

Sello tus labios con los míos. Esto tiene que acabar así y será así como acabe.

Tu cuerpo pesa mucho, pero haces todo lo posible para reducir esa sensación en mi. Te apoyas en mi hombro y con un gran esfuerzo logramos que te pongas en pie.

No dices nada.

Me besas la cabeza y sonríes.

_—Te amo _—susurro echando tu capa sobre mi.

El camino de regreso a La Galería es largo y prácticamente una tortura para ti.

Te odio.

Te odio, V. ¿Acaso querías de verdad dejarme sola?

Me miras. Has leído mis pensamientos y niegas aferrándote a mi cuerpo con todas tus fuerzas.

Tengo una misión que cumplir. Tu venganza. Tu maldita venganza está en sobre nosotros; pero tu vida es más importante para mi que la explosión de tu promesa.

Te tumbo sobre la cama y me aseguras que estarás bien.

Dudo.

Sonríes y te incorporas contra el cabecero.

_—Me quedaré contigo para siempre, Evey _—susurras antes de hacerme salir corriendo hacia la estación.

He de acabar tu maldita venganza. He de hacer partir ese vagón y cumplir la promesa que hiciste a Inglaterra.

En mis manos, tu máscara y tu capa. Las aprieto con fuerza contra mi cuerpo.

Entro en el vagón y coloco tus preciados complementos sobre varios sacos situados en una plataforma. Rodeo tu simulado cuerpo con Violet Carson y sonrío satisfecha.

El inspector Finch detiene mi camino; pero tengo las palabras acertadas para conseguir que desista en su propósito y me permita acceder al toque final de tu gran vendetta.

Vemos partir el vagón. El cree que vas dentro; muerto. Yo sonrío de nuevo y me agarro a su brazo.

* * *

_—¿Cómo fue, querida? _—preguntas mientras me siento a tu lado en la cama.

_—Has muerto _—sentencio con fingida seriedad. Tu asientes y sonríes mientras abres los brazos para recibirme.

_—V ha muerto._

_—Te amo, misterioso desconocido __—susurro besándote._

_—Te amo, pequeña cómplice._

Londres ha cambiado. El mundo está cambiando; pero, ¿qué importa lo que ocurra sobre nosotros? ¿qué más da, ahora mismo, lo que pase fuera de esta Galería?

Estamos juntos.

Para siempre.

* * *

_¡Pero qué monos y que moñas! _

_Lo de siempre... quien me quiera sacrificar a sus dioses, que me deje un review y ya concretamos día y hora. Para los agradecimientos... lo mismo._


End file.
